1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article carrier for automotive vehicles, more particularly to, a tie-down assembly for an article carrier on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile luggage racks frequently employ two separate sub assemblies or portions: a rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried and a plurality of slats which rest on the roof or other automobile roof or other body surface and carry the weight of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the automobile body independently of one another or the slats are connected to the body through the framework by means of special cross straps. In still another automobile luggage or article carrier, the means for confining the luggage and supporting its weight are formed into one unitary welded tubular assembly.
Some luggage racks or article carriers have been designed to be secured on an automobile body by flexible straps or the like and are relatively easily removable from the automobile. Such carriers, however, have not enjoyed great popularity. They have generally been quite unsightly and their bulk and weight have made their removal and storage rather difficult. Accordingly, most automobile owners desiring a luggage rack have favored the type of luggage rack which is permanently mounted on the vehicle.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,471, I disclosed a luggage carrier having slats which are decorative in appearance and perform the usual slat functions of reinforcing the roof, trunk lid or other body surface on which they are mounted and holding luggage or other objects to be carried out of contact with the painted finish of the automobile. Special end caps were used to cover up the end of the slats and incorporated eyelets by which straps or ropes could be attached to the automobile for tying down luggage. This construction has achieved significant commercial success. Nevertheless, some problems have been experienced in presenting a more aesthetically appealing tie-down member which is not visible above the surface of the slat when it is not in use. It is believed that a need exists for a tie-down member which has that attractive appearance.